The Three Empire's
by Mark Twain II LoL
Summary: You all liked my Codex so I decided to do a story! So for you new people here's the premise: UNSC super militaristic after the war and built up an empire to match it, HSA being founded by the insurrectionists back in the 2540's an 171 years later once again meeting there old FORGOTTEN foe, and the 12 colonies and Citadel trapped between both.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yep here's a time line just to help you guys out and make sure you don't get confused about events that's going to be happening in the story which I will be making! So many of you liked the idea it's going through now I just need to find a beta reader who I can trust. But still sorry that this is just a time line I'll try to do SOMETHING with such a boring but necessary chapter. Also I will change the codex to make HSA and UNSC population believable but understand why I did the populations so large for the UNSC and HSA and left the Citadel Species and 12 colonies at the same. It's the UNSC and Alliance's origins war has a way of stifling reproduction by a lot. Look at World War 2 and look at the growth percentages in the 10 years after the war. Now put that after the war for the UNSC and for the Alliance when they finally reach New Terra a lot of babies are going to be born New Terra is empty and has a lot of opportunity, while the UNSC's troops are finally coming home and these population booms will last for quite some time 20 years at least our own baby boom lasted for 17 years. Then put in colonization restarting for the Alliance in planets in there system and the re-colonization of old and colonization of new colonies for the UNSC another population boom. And now the Alliance has the relays boom another population explosion. This pattern has repeated itself before in history when theirs new land populations come, economic success follows, and every household has a bunch of snotty brats running around. One reviewer asked "What do we reproduce like Krogans?" My answer is no because our children will most likely get to see past the age of 5 cause before genophage I don't see the Krogans taking care of their young we do coupled with a long life and you just have a large population. Now the reason why the 12 colonies or Citadel don't boom in population is simple stagnation. There's not any real new worlds to discover that people want to go to anyways there just stuck the Citadel species have the entire traverse to colonize but don't cause the Batarians. The 12 colonies besides from a few off world research labs or bases don't colonize either I gave New Caprica just cause. But yah they don't seem to want to spread their influence their content to stay in the Cyrannus system I guess and didn't leave until well nukes form Cylons forced them to leave. **

**And for anyone who thinks what the population should be please go get a world growth rate calculator and calculate each year with growth rate percentages account for baby booms and make sure to every year. **

**Site to do that: . **

**(This isn't me being an ass I'm just curious to see what you guys get cause if I see in PM's or reviews plausible ones that I like I'll use it plus you get to now play around with that calculator ;p) **

**UNSC starting population: 18 billion**

**HSA starting population: 2 million **

**P.S. Here's a map of what the world of New Terra looks like **

** . /-aVfjlJ6Dky0/T9pIJFg3Q4I/AAAAAAAARMA/-pcheDFHpo4/ s1600/Warhammer_World_ **

**Yes I know not clever but I like it so were going to use it. Just take out all the medieval words and names. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Halo, BSG, or Mass Effect if I did The Doctor, Cybermen, and Daleks would have made it in there video games/show at some point! And sorry for my A/N being so long. **

**Time Line: **

**2543-2714 A.D. (UNSC)**

**2000-2171 C.E. (Citadel Species, Terminus, HSA, and 12 colonies)**

April 18th, 2543 A.D.: the Battle of Psi Serpentis in 2543. This battle became colloquially known as Admiral Cole's last stand due to the presumed death of Admiral Preston J. Cole. In addition to the alleged death of Cole, over 300 Covenant vessels, two fleets worth, were completely vaporized when UNSC nuclear missiles detonated inside the atmosphere of Viperidae, a super massive gas giant. This detonation spurred spontaneous fusion at the core of Viperidae, temporarily turning the super gas giant into a brown dwarf star. It was also the last hurrah for the pre-covenant organized insurrectionists' movement.

June 13th, 2543 A.D.: A conference of the surviving insurrectionist leaders is held headed by a Captain Lyrenne Castilla. The proposal was to gather as many ships as possible and travel deep into the unknown and abandon UNSC and Covenant space forever.

February 12th, 2544 A.D.: 130 Insurrectionists ships ranging from decommissioned rebuilt Phoenix Colony ships, Space Cruiser liners, old military ships, and every single private ship possible meant to carry refugee's and insurrectionists family meet 1 light year outside of UNSC outer colony space and transition into Slipspace deeper into the galaxy led by 42 Insurrectionist military ships. To make sure the civilian fleet and military fleet would survive the trip a "derelict" UNSC Valiant-Class Heavy Cruiser would be towed by a phoenix class and when necessary stripped for parts due to it being too damaged to be useful for anything else. What happened to the crew of the cruiser only a few high ranking insurrectionist leaders know of. The innie fleet would store over 2,002,453 of its refugees in Cryo-Chamber pods but with an old design allowing them to bring more people aboard smaller ships sadly this old design was ended for a reason which would become apparent when the pods were open 1,316 people were dead and the largest ship having a casualty rate of 716 people making the total population of this new world 2,001,137

August 25th, 2545 A.D.: The insurrectionist's ships make it to a habitable garden world named New Terra all captains of the ship gather under the new Admiral Lyrenne Castilla and create a new government dubbed the Alliance with a new Parliament and Lyrenne Castilla becoming its first Prime Minister. The capitol of this new nation would be named New Vancouver the calendar is reset to the year 2000 the Alliances birthday and national holiday is August 25th.

September 3rd, 2000 C.E.: Further plans for exploration of other systems came to a halt when it was revealed that due to lack of proper supplies the slip space engines are not dangerously close to complete failures and it's considered safer just to scrap the engine entirely. But thanks to Castilla there moved to a warehouse far away from the city and a lab designed for testing are also built next to the warehouse to research into slipspace. There locations are left to the designers and head of Slipspace Research of the warehouses and labs.

September 6th, 2000 C.E.: An earthquake reaching a 7.9 on the Richter scale hits New Vancouver but due to their Earth quake resistant design it survives with only minor damage the same could not be the warehouse, and lab built along the coastline.

September 11th, 2000 C.E.: Lyrenne Castilla shoots three designers and the head of Slipspace Research when its brought to her attention that due to the earthquake the storage warehouse and lab designed to hold, study, and replicate slip space engines was completely swallowed up into the sea in hindsight setting it up on the edge of a cliff with weak foundations was poor planning just so that the egg heads could get a better view.

**(This is me picking on the Halo multiplayer maps that are set precariously on the edges of cliffs I mean why? What happens when if there's a major disaster? Poor planning)**

September 14th 2000 C.E.: When the subject of what to teach the thousands of children about their history was brought up the newly created Alliance Senate had fabricated not a lie but a half-truth if not a tad bias of what had happened leaving out all mentioning's of the Covenant Empire. The fabricated tale would be one of noble pioneers wishing to peacefully secede from Earth but Earth's tyrannical government not allowing it resulting in war and them leaving Earth space to set up a peaceful and free society away from Earth's control.

November 7th, 2549 A.D.: The Fall of Arcadia and Paris IV, Cortana is created from Dr. Catherine Halsey's flash-cloned brain.

December 3rd, 2002 C.E.: The fabricated truth is now taught en-masse throughout all schools.

June 21st, 2004 C.E.: The capitol of the Alliance New Vancouver has finally reached self-sustainable levels.

August 25th, 2005 C.E.: The Alliance celebrates its 5th birthday. The UNSC while still remembered by the adults is quickly being forgotten by the children of the next generation.

July 24th - August 30th, 2552 A.D.: The Fall of Reach, Battle of Installation 04, and later the Destruction of the Unyielding Hierophant

May 3rd, 2552 A.D.: The Pope delivers a message to hopelessness and defeat to all his followers listening ONI quickly cuts the feed and the Pope is replaced with another that quickly tries to do damage control but the damage is done.

September 1st, 2005 C.E.: While most of the continent around New Vancouver has been mapped the rest of the world has not. The Alliance offers economic rewards to those who can map out the interior of the planet New Terra. And also catalog the alien wild life indigenous to the planet.

October 20th, 2552-2553 A.D.: The Battle Earth & Ark installation 00 occurs, The Prophet of Truth is killed by the Arbiter, Gravemind destroyed, and the Covenant Empire in ruins the death toll stands at over 23 billion with 18 billion humans remaining. Plans are set forth in ONI and the UNSC for parenthood incentive programs.

June 2nd, 2006 C.E.: New Terra's 5 newly dubbed Continents Americus, Europa, Afer, Asis, Australis, and Meridianus have been mapped out, the temperament, wild life, and much more has been successfully cataloged for future settlement. The parenthood incentive bill is passed encouraging families to have 2 or more children for economic benefits such as tax breaks. People begin moving across the continent to set up new settlements.

**(Cookie for anyone who guesses the continents inspiration and if you get them wrong please read a book and stop dragging down America's or your country of origin's only one of them is hard…well maybe 2 but you should be able to figure it out by process of elimination and sounding out words) **

March 3rd, 2553 A.D.: UNSC Infinity is dispatched to help the Arbiter destroy the Servants of abiding Truth, Telcam the leader of the servants would escape thanks to Kilo-five and would be held on the glassed colony world of New Llanelli.

March 26th, 2008 C.E.: The citizens of New Terra begin to also settle the other continents but most are focused on the continent Americus due to the Alliance focusing their funding their the most. But still send aid to those far flung settlements this is seen as the start of the Alliance Practice of helping any and all human colonies no matter how far or if they're affiliated with the Alliance or not.

July 4th, 2555 A.D.: With the threat of the Covenant remnant, and future insurrectionists the UNSC declares that the UEG, Colonial Administrative Authority, and Colonial Military Authority are dissolved permanently. Of course this was just rubber stamping something everyone already knew. The UNSC issues the repopulation act an incentive for parents to have 3 or more kids with the promise of tax breaks, school payments, jobs, and housing.

October 1st, 2555 A.D.: The movement hominem scientiam Latin for Man's science has taken up many followers their belief in that god is no longer necessary and was useless when humanity needed him most. And that human science which created the Spartans the true saviors of humanity should be praised and worshipped! (The science not the Spartans)

January 3rd, 2010 C.E.: The Baby Boom is in full swing with new settlements being developed every day. Images from space show the entire Eastern seaboard of Americus is alight with settlements. People begin moving towards the interior and west coast beginning the largest land grab since the 1800's on Earth. Lyrenne Castilla's second has ended and she retires from public life

August 7th, 2557 A.D.: First Battle of Requiem and the New Phoenix incident.

September 29th, 2011 C.E.: The continent of Americus's population reaches acceptable levels and more funding of settlements in Meridianus begins.

February 7th, 2558 A.D.: The second battle for Requiem begins. This would result in the capture of Doctor Halsey by Jul M'Dama the leader of the Storm Covenant, and the destruction of Requiem due to the planet being dragged into Requiems sun triggering a super nova.

April 3rd, 2012 C.E.: Meridianus reaches an acceptable level with in a short year due to the Alliances now larger industrial base. The Settlement of Afer, and Europa can begin now easily.

Feb 2nd, 2559 A.D.: The events at the second battle for Requiem causes concerns in ONI over the effectiveness of Spartan IV's coupled with the Isla Zane incident new options are being explored into a Spartan V program begin. The UNSC announces project Reclamation the reclaiming of all the lost colonies in the Human-Covenant war this would be done with known land reclaiming techniques, Covenant technology, and especially Forerunner technology.

May 21st, 2020 C.E.: Afer, and Europa are now settled areas with Asis, and Australis coastlines being settled and the interior of both being explored. The Alliance parliament and prime minister face the harsh reality that slip space technology is lost them forever so a new space program is created in the hopes of hopefully one day someone will discover slip space again.

February 24th, 2567 A.D.: Spartan Fire Team Majestic, and Crimson along with Spartan Blue Team track down Jul M'Dama and execute him rescuing Halsey and securing the other half of the Janus key for the UNSC.

July 21st, 2569 A.D.: The UNSC locates and occupies all Halo installations remaining and there Index keys.

May 1st, 2572 A.D.: Reach is fully re-terraformed and millions flood back to the former fortress world. But learning from the mistakes of the past the UNSC designate 9 worlds closest to Earth to become the Asgard belt 9 worlds all of Reach level in development in terms of population and military/economic industrial complex. 7 worlds on the borders of the outer and inner colonies have been designated the Midgard belt. While 11 worlds would be designated as jormungandr.

May 5th, 2572 A.D.: The UNSC designates Mantork, Reach, Calisto, Talon, Endymion, Ballast, Ganymede, Mamore, and New Istanbul would form the Asgard belt, while Coral, Groombridge 1830, Bliss, Jericho VII, Eridanus II, Sigma Octanus IV, Cote d'Azure would form the Midgard Belt. Jormungandr would be Harvest, Draco III, Biko, Greenhill's, Second Base, Arcadia, New Jerusalem, New Constantinople, Dwarka, Atlas, and Yerent, Earth and Sol System is designated Valhalla.

January 26th, 2573 A.D.: Sanghelios home world to the Sangheili has finally calmed down under the rule of the Arbiter Thel Vadamee. ONI seeing this as the restart of the Sangheili threat begin looking at ways of undermining Sanghelios and begin to empower political opposition and Kig-Yar pirate lords in Sangheili space. Thel Vadamee son is born though has fathered many children before this one is special because Thel will raise him himself a great taboo in Sangheili culture ONI sees this as an opportunity and begins distributing leaflets in the city states to stir up trouble.

August 1st, 2042 C.E.: Maan New Terra's only mooned named by a Dutch captain who had gotten the privilege of naming it. The first Moon or Maan colony is finally completed for the Alliance a couple thousand now make this domed city named New Amsterdam their home.

June 22nd, 2589 A.D.: the UNSC's reclamation program bears fruit hundreds of other outer colonies become habitable again though the symbols burned into the planets can still be seen from orbit. ONI's research into the Spartan V Program bears fruit instead of kidnapping children, misleading teenage ones into joining, or recruiting candidates for the Spartan IV program cloning on an industrial level has been decided to be used with 300 clones to form Spartan Company Gamma. The training would be a mix of Halsey/Mendez's approach and of discovered data archives of original Promethean training doctrines and finally with lessons taught about John 117. And unlike before where the Spartan II Armor was considered too expensive for mass production though it still costs a pretty penny the UNSC will spare no expense in equipping these 300 super soldiers with the best. Depending on how well Gamma Company performs is whether or not ONI will begin cloning on company's Epsilon and Zeta.

November 3rd, 2052 C.E.: Effective travel to the second habitable planet Bellicose named after the flagship of the refugee fleet as its now called is now possible. Though there has been a population boon that's only continued to rise since the founding of New Vancouver there's still plenty of space on New Terra and its moon so only a few hundred leave for Bellicose.

December 1st, 2600 A.D.: The Spartans of Gamma Company receive their first assignment the destruction of Jiralhanae asteroid base called L9-54 by Pegasi Delta. Though losing a majority of their ships in the great schism or to damage and no ability to effectively repair said damage to ships Brute ships are very few and are usually easily dealt with. But even still 10 or more Covenant ships discovered in the same system is usually put on ONI's watch list and one led by Brutes is put on ONI's kill list. The situations we're the exact same as operation Prometheus and seen as the perfect test for the new Spartans by ONI and dubbed Operation ZUES.

December 5th, 2600 A.D.: Operation ZUES is considered a success with no losses to Gamma Company. The base destroyed the Brute ships wiped out and also data of what has been discovered as a map to the last remaining prophets of the old covenant.

March 20th, 2601 A.D.: Operation LINCHPIN the capture of the last remaining prophets is successful with the death of three Spartan V's. There are a total of 733 prophets now making their home on the Asgard world of Mantork. Surprisingly the prophets were allowed to live and put in an estate outside of New Alexandria under constant ONI supervision what plans ONI have for them remain unknown.

December 3rd, 2603 A.D.: The Arbiter in an effort to gain full support across Covenant space begins a campaign of conquest in Jiralhanae space. The campaign would be completed in 2 short years.

September 9th, 2605 A.D.: Due to the loss of the Prophets (unknown to the Sangheili) the Brutes had been involved in a civil war and already resulted in most of their worlds being set back to pre-industrial levels leaving their fleets pathetically small or weak. The Arbiter quickly captures Doisac and other Brute worlds and quickly blockading them and allowing no Brutes to leave these worlds.

October 3rd, 2607 A.D.: construction begins on the John 117 monument and the Museum of Humanity is completed, Alliance has reached New Terra's sister world Ares and establish a small community on the coincidental red rock.

May 16th, 2063 C.E.: 4 more domed cities are founded on Maan, and the remaining continents on New Terra have been settled only the most inhospitable places, and large areas designated as protected areas so as not to damage the environment there are left. The Parliament is in constant debate over whether or not to decrease the size of the protected areas or just settle them entirely with the older generation citing how damaged Old Earth was and the younger ones saying it was exaggeration and that today's technology wouldn't allow for irreparable environmental damage. And also cite that New Terra can't support a larger population of anything over 5 billion due to its smaller size then Earth and the protected area's being so large.

August 25th, 2100 C.E.: The Alliance celebrates the Centennial or its 100th birthday. New Terra is now filled with a large population and the Alliance has been endorsing colonization efforts to Maan, Bellicose and other celestial bodies in the Stellar System capable of settlement. This is pushed along by the now old and few but still powerful "Old Guard" Those who led Alliance back in its refugee fleet/founding days. How they lived so long is an oddity to the Alliance the average person living somewhere between 100 and 150 how these people are still going despite being well over 150 boggles the mind and annoys the younger politicians who see them as rambling old fools. Forgotten by most those "Old Guard" men were once Inner Colonials of the UNSC who enjoyed a life span of 200 years compared to the majority of the original colonists of New Terra being Outer Colonials who only lived 100 years. And while technology has allowed for 150 year life span it can't go past that. And the inner colonial's outer colonial ratio at the start of New Terra was very small too small to spread it to the rest of the population and examining those yields no results as all scans show it to be natural. The couple dozen families that possessing this rare gene are equated to the old houses of the Roman Republic such as the Julia, Cornelia, and the Junia and like there Roman counter parts members of these households tend to go into politics or military matters and will continue too until there lines end.

December 1st, 2610 A.D.: Three years after its conception, the completely hand-crafted John-117 Monument was finished and placed in the Museum of Humanity to commemorate the Spartans' timeless and selfless dedication to protect humanity.

July 2nd, 2130 C.E.: Lyrenne Castilla dies in her sleep at the age of 204 a state funeral is held and aired across the Entire settled area of the Stellar system. Her family would be her husband Mr. Colton Castilla who would die a 3 days after at the age of 206, her daughter Elena Castilla and her family, her 4 grandchildren, and her 12 great grandchildren.

November 5th, 2130 C.E.: In the Cyrannus system the Cylon rebellion ends with the Armistice signing and the Cylons retreating from the 12 colonies and into formerly unknown space. The border between there and the 12 colonies would be called the Armistice line which will be guarded heavily for the next 41 years.

April 30th, 2677 A.D.: All 890 UNSC worlds are once again fully re-colonized but it becomes apparent that while the outer colonies can handle the influx of more generations being born and moving there eventually space will run out the UNSC looks out to colonize new worlds.

September 21st, 2148 C.E.: Ancient ruins are discovered on Ares in its "Bermuda-Triangle zone". At this point in time besides from a very few old war dogs the knowledge of the Covenant and alien empires, grand battles, worlds destroyed, super human men, and aliens in general obscured into the realms of fantasy and prattles of a few old crazy men. So with the discovery of these ruins some religious groups attempted to dismiss the claims, eventually it is accepted as truth and the Alliance begins making preparations for the already existing military to move from a police force to a full fledge military body.

May 13th, 2679 A.D.: The Grand Arbiter Thel 'Vadam is dead leaving the top three states on Sanghelios the Vadam, Refum, and Vadum in disarray arguing over whether or not the Arbiter's son Fal 'Vadam or the younger grandson Xiph 'Vadam should succeed him. ONI spies show that the states of Moram, Mdama, and Telcam are arming themselves for war.

May 27th, 2679 A.D.: ONI Agents transport the old but determined Telcam back to Sanghelios where he rallied his forces and restarted the Sangheili civil war which would encompass all states. The factions would be dubbed in the UNSC media as the Arbiter Alliance made up of Vadam, Refum, and Vadum and the Storm Empire ruled by the Moram, Mdama, and Telcam. The war would draw Elites and Elite Fleets from all across Covenant space.

January 22nd, 2681 A.D.: The Sangheili civil war still rages Fal 'Vadam died one year earlier in the battle for the state of Ontom and his son stepped up to lead the Arbiter alliance. But the war is getting bloodier each day the Sangheili navy built up so hard by the Arbiter and Rtas 'Vadum is being destroyed every day. A Moram battle convoy along with Kig-Yar pirate fleet attacks on UNSC trade convoy's the UNSC response would be invasion of Sangheili space led by Spartan Company's Gamma, Epsilon, and Zeta.

December 31st, 2685 A.D.: The Sangheili civil war comes to an end but the war left the Sangheili military weak with only 461 ships left the Sangheili due to their weakened have to abandon their commitments on the other Covenant worlds leaving Eayn, Balaho, Palamok, Te, and Doisac to the UNSC.

January 12th, 2686 A.D.: To control the Covenant species a series of plans were developed to control them. For the Kig-Yar the unveiling of the 13 kilometer warship the Drunascass and its slaughter of over 100 Kig-Yar pirate vessels quickly shown the Kig-Yar that the UNSC stick was mean but it's carrot of trade quickly quelled any resentment. The Unggoy was by far the easiest the Unggoy Deacons the de-fact leaders of Balaho only saw this as a trading of masters from the still cruel elites to the kind humans. Grunts would quickly become the main labor force for UNSC occupied space and for the Kig-Yar. The Hunters or Mgalekgolo/Lekgolo would be the most difficult to assimilate but not because of any loyalty to the Sangheili just there difficulties with communications and the inability to effectively tell them to anyone's knowledge of the change in protectors but with time the Hunters accepted the humans in the same role the Elites once held. The Jiralhanae wouldn't be as difficult as once though there isolation and loss of most covenant technology and natural primitive nature quickly made the Covenant to most of the next generation just legends of old that got grander and grander due to it having to be passed down in story and not in writing. When the UNSC came with technology resembling the stories most Jiralhanae would surrender to their rule without a fight. The Yanme were the most difficult because while outside their hives they could described as more a nuisance then threat but in their hives they become quite deadly. The solution on taming the Yanme came from the prophets the Yanme queens long thought dead by most of the Covenant were alive kept prisoner by the prophets there pheromones used as a type of cologne to make the Yanme see the prophets as the queens and obey. The location of the last queen's was given and the UNSC realizing the queens capable of communications a deal was struck loyalty to the UNSC and safety for the Yanme to flourish. The prophets would also play a role in the taming of the Covenant species as politicians at heart the prophets saw the UNSC as the basis to form a new covenant and while not vocal about this became much more willing to work with their ONI caretakers revealing secret cache's, secrets of the Covenant's technologies, their ability to extending life spans by hundreds of years, and even being used as a mouth piece to gain absolute obedience by the covenant species.

June 4th, 2690 A.D.: The UNSC and ONI feeling safe with there now large fleets numbering well over 35,000 ships plays a message across all of UNSC, and Covenant Space. The prophets were shown their message was one of loyalty to the UNSC, belief in the Forerunners and Mantle, and peace. Complacency across occupied Covenant space went up dramatically showing that the prophet's words even in exile still carry weight. The Sangheili also receiving this transmission riot tremendously across Sangheili space demanding blood with 35 Sangheili ships going AWOL and attempting to attack Balaho but were quickly destroyed by the UNSC defense fleet stationed there. This would lead to an entire month of tense negotiations between the Sangheili Empire and UNSC.

July 17th, 2690 A.D.: The Treaty of Ark was signed aboard the Lesser Ark it states that the Sangheili Empire would pull all its forces back to a designated area of space and an armistice border would set in place. The Sangheili were bitter about this but the proper military and more importantly the naval commanders with common sense knew that war with the humans would be disastrous and possibly lead to extinction so they bitterly signed the treaty and pulled back to the worlds they still held control over.

February 12th, 2695 A.D.: The UNSC thanks to the Janus key pointing out plenty of planets are easily able to reach 1,300 worlds of course after clearing out any Forerunner tech or building a military or ONI base atop the things that can't be moved. The UNSC reopens the Voi portal and discovers that the Ark now thanks to the Janus key identified as the Lesser Ark is completely repaired along with Halo Installations 04c and 05b.

July 7th, 2695 A.D.: UNSC Scientists finally are able to activate the slipspace drives of the Halo Installations and Ark. When decided on where they would be sent the Ark as discovered would slipspace on the Sol Systems Z Axis directly under Earth and Sol. While Installation 04c would be sent to the Midgard belt to act as a headquarters while. The other Halo Installations would be moved closer to UNSC Space and be used as military HQ's forming 7 more fortress worlds to occupy and use to defense its space the Halo Rings keeping with Norse mythology code names would be codenamed Infierno, Niflheim, Jotunheim, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Muspelsheim, Svatalfheim. With the Ark being code named the Yggdrasil. The Voi Portal was also code named Bifrost should the need ever come for the Ark to leave the Sol System and for Earth and Sol's and as many humans outside of Sol as possible to evacuate through the portal and to the Ark.

January 4th, 2149 C.E.: Alliance now begins construction of military grade vessels with and the construction of a military academy in New Vancouver, New Rio de janeiro, Nova Astra, and Asgard 3 of Castilla's great grandchildren would be the first to sign up. Hades the smallest and farthest out world in the Stellar system becomes the most important planet in the entire system when its discovered its ice moon Charon is actually a Mass Relay which the ruins depict as a gateway to other systems for colonization. The great colonial exodus takes place the same year thousands leaving the stellar system to colonize new worlds Parliament passes a resolution renaming the Alliance into the Systems Alliance to represent there extra-stellar colonies, and plan on construction a headquarters in the Arcturus system the nexus point for 7 mass relays to replace the Gagarin station. In seemingly less important news an Alliance desk worker needs to make more room in the data banks for all the new mapped out areas of space coming in constantly and deletes some old files titled UN thinking them to be junk.

April 30th, 2151 C.E.: Construction of Arcturus Station begins, the Systems Alliance Navy now has 200 vessels one corvette goes missing when attempting to FTL back to Arcturus. When it returned it had one extra passenger aboard an ambassador from what was called the 12 Unified Colonies of Kobol Ambassadors are sent back to these colonies to establish relations. An accident at Singapore International Spaceport exposes hundreds of humans to dust-form element zero. Roughly 30% of the children born in Singapore after element zero exposure suffer from cancerous growths. After his mother is exposed during the accident, Kaidan Alenko is born later that year with biotic potential.

May 7th, 2151 C.E.: The ambassadors of the Systems Alliance arrive to the 12 colonies are amazed at the level of development all 12 worlds hold. The colonial government at first asks about their history and when it's revealed that the Alliance was a breakaway group from Earth it shocks Colonial society. The ambassadors are immediately bombarded with questions of Earth, it's location, and its status the ambassadors are quick to reply that Earth's location has long since been lost they have a general idea of the location it might be in but it's location is unknown and that they've been cut off from Earth for so long the status is also unknown.

May 8th, 2151 C.E.: The Alliance ambassadors are horrified on the subject of the Cylons quickly excusing themselves to send an emergency priority one message back to New Terra to warn of the possible machine threat. In return the Colonials are astounded at the idea of aliens and like back in 2148 the priests of the sacred scrolls tried to deny it but the footage, and photos of the ruins were too accurate the Colonial government and population had to face the facts that they weren't alone in the universe anymore.

May 12th, 2151 C.E.: The Colonials are surprised when the Systems Alliance ambassadors straight out reject joining the 12 Unified Colonies of Kobol and becoming the 13th tribe. The reasons being distance, the SA forming from those who wished to form their own independent government, and religion mixed with state. The people of the colonies were in quite an uproar when they heard the Sacred Scrolls are at most considered ancient Greek myths in the SA and priests all across the 12 colonies rally there followers to go to the SA and convert the non-believers. What follows is the SA ambassadors signing trade agreements with the 12 colonies.

August 25th, 2151 C.E.: The Systems Alliance celebrates its 151st birthday the SA Joint military chiefs review the Colonial military size and are astounded by it over 3,000 vessels all to defend against their own creation the Cylons. The Cylons also worried the Joint Chiefs a race of machines dedicated to the destruction of humanity had they not seen the war footage most would call it a bad movie scenario. But this was no movie the threat was real and they had to do something about it so a strange idea was brought forth War Games it would test the 200 strong navy (now quickly growing thanks to a new bill passed in Parliament to extend the navies size to 600 vessels) against the Colonial fleet. SA Ambassadors approach the 12 colonies a few weeks later and while confused by the request agree to a war games scenario in February of next year.

February 17th, 2152 C.E.: 55 Alliance vessels of 1st fleet along with Alliance III Corps would face off against 80 Colonial of BSG 77, and its Marine division over a 10 day period.

February 27th, 2152 C.E.: The War Games would end in a shock to everyone involved the Systems Alliance emerged victorious! The Alliance Fleet though outnumbered had a far greater rate of fire, and distance on their colonial counter parts resulting in most of the Colonial fleet being "destroyed" before even coming into rage there armor doing little to stop the fast moving mass accelerator rounds. Colonial missiles from ships and Vipers failed to get passed the annoyingly accurate laser fire from the Alliances Gardian laser and those that did found to their horror that Alliance ships had kinetic barriers. The Viper's themselves were also of very little use if the Gardian laser system didn't destroy them or their missiles then they had no way of attacking them Alliance fighters would stay close to their ships making dog fighting an impossibility. And when the Colonial fleet finally got within distance they quickly discovered that while corvettes, frigates, and destroyers took at least 3 hits to fell there shields and another 2 to "destroy" it took 2 colonial cruisers to fell the shields of an Alliance cruiser or one BattleStar focusing on a cruiser to knock out its shields. There Dreadnaughts and Carriers though took at least 2 BattleStars constant attention to knock out there shields and destroy. Nukes while effective when they got through were few all in all the space battle was a turkey shoot for the Alliance only "losing" 4 corvettes, 5 frigates, 2 destroyers, 1 cruiser, and a slightly damaged carrier and while 12 ships lost might seem a lot compared to the Colonial fleets already 25 ship advantage and size of ships it was considered a success especially when the Colonials "lost" over 70 ships of their own including the 3 BattleStars. On the ground the results were even worse V.I. combat drones were used maliciously on the Colonial marines as a sort of psychological warfare most marines broke and fled on the first day of the battle screaming Cylon. Then came in the regular Alliance marines there armor, weapons, and vehicles being compared by their colonial counter parts as something out of a sci-fi comic book. The colonials also got to experience of joy of figuring out the enemy army also equips shields on their troops and vehicles which recharge just as fast as there ships do, but the worst came when on the second day one Alliance squad in a choke point was able to hold off 5 Colonials squad due to the fact there guns don't use bullets but grain sized rounds stored in cubes capable of holding thousands of rounds in. Mechanized divisions for the colonials fared little better their counter parts shields shrugging off their first shot and while a colonial tank could destroy an alliance one in two after the first shot they rarely got the chance too. Vipers and Raptors also trying to go planet side and aid there men were also quickly torn to shred by ground base laser defense grids and AA, SAM sites heavily guarded not one was taken no matter how many troops were thrown at them.

February 28th, 2152 C.E.: The Joint chiefs of the Alliance (Along with the population when it was air on All major news channels) were quite ecstatic when news reached of their victory in the War Games with Mass Effect Technology out classing the Colonials in almost all aspects of warfare from ship to ship combat, to mechanized combat, to infantry combat even communications considering the Colonials would not receive news or footage until 8 days later. But still the Joint Chiefs knew that the Colonials size if it came to warfare would still steam roll over the Alliance pathetically small military even with the expansions it wouldn't be enough. There was also the consideration of Cylons and the ever present danger of making first contact with a hostile species the Joint Chiefs, Parliament, and Prime Minister were all in agreement a mutual defense treaty would be best for all parties involved.

March 6th, 2152 C.E.: The Colonial government and military (along with the population that picked up the transmissions and quickly posted it all over the internet) are shocked to learn of the crushing defeat they experienced at the hands of the Systems Alliance. Protests all across the colonies spring with those supporting expansion of the military and those against the current president of the 12 colonies meets with his cabinet and military advisors to discuss what exactly the outcome of a war between the Systems Alliance and 12 colonies would be like. The Joint Chiefs assure him that the 12 colonies would be victorious though not due to tactics just sheer size though the exact size is never given the colonial military intelligence puts the Alliance fleet around 200-300 vessels as far as they knew. But even with more numbers the war would be bloody the Alliance vessels especially there cruisers, dreadnaughts, and carriers require the BattleStars constant attention thus tying up a major part of any Colonial fleet until enemy ships were destroyed which as the war games showed was difficult. The Joint Chiefs were also brutally honest about how even winning in space wouldn't guaranteed victory on the ground because even with air superiority those laser grid defense systems as shown in the war games tore up any missiles launched planet side or by Vipers and Raptors said jets that were also quickly knocked out soon afterwards. And then their came territory the Systems Alliance while smaller having far more territory then the 12 colonies and far more spread out meaning getting each and every one of them could be very difficult for the colonial military. So in conclusion the Joint Chiefs promise victory but the war effort would be long, bloody, and would no doubt cripple the 12 colonies for decades to come. But one Joint Chief proposed a different solution with the threat of Cylons, and now GODS damn aliens fighting our fellow human brethren over them not joining the 12 colonies or religion would be idiotic. He proposed a mutual defense treaty after all the Alliance wants economic ties and friendly relations and the colonies could also possibly gain Mass Effect Technology from this treaty. The opportunity (And necessity) of the deal was too good to pass up the 12 colonies would pursue a mutual defense treaty.

April 1st, 2152 C.E.: The Systems Alliance and 12 Unified Colonies of Kobol sign a Mutual Defense Treaty the Treaty of Arcturus. This treaty would guaranteed support and defense of each other in the face of Cylons, and unknown alien hostiles. Though some parts of the 12 colonies are still suspicious of the Systems Alliance or downright hostile due to their lack of faith are few and on the more remote/xenophobic worlds like Canceron most like Capricans, Virgonese, Piconese, and Leonises gladly immigrate and become citizens of the Alliance the prospect of owning property, and adventure very tantalizing for those who came from worlds where property was held in the hands of the few, and were relatively boring in terms of excitement. The idea of founding new colonies and building up a legacy or a fortune attracted many to become alliance citizens to go on these adventures.

2700 A.D.: The UNSC have moved quickly to set up control in their new territories and with the industrial/economic of 1300 hundred worlds the UNSC moves quickly nowadays. The UNSC quickly moved human populations into abandoned Elite colonies and to the home worlds of the Covenant species. Each Covenant home world received different treatment based on the complacency of the world. The Yanme home world thankful for the return of the queen and the queen's agreement did find a mix of military and civilian personal on their home world forming hive like cities that can stretch for miles underground. The Kig-Yar though requiring a large police force at first have integrated well with humans money speaks all languages even the chirpings of the Kig-Yar who has before quickly found out that obeying leads to profits. The Mgalekgoko home world was largely left alone with only a few people actually daring to life on the world of 12 foot giant metal/worm monsters besides from the military bases theirs a few space port cities to transport materials to and fro the Hunter home world. The Unggoy home world is also largely left alone due to the toxicity of the air, while methane in some doses is harmless the concentration on Balaho can suffocate a man and the few people that do live on it live in domed cities where oxygen and nitrogen is made. Doisac receives only military personal with large space elevators though constructed with a military sense in mind and at the base a large military base. And while some Brutes have come to worship the "Towers of the War Gods" even making sacrifices in front of the base before going to battle which the UNSC lets go on uncaring if the primitives want to kill each other that's fine with them just so long as air power or nuclear power doesn't become available. The UNSC has made points of this in which UNSC planes would destroy on sight any sort of flying machines even going so far as to napalm the villages and while cruel to some the UNSC knows the Brutes respect power and that word of their attack only fuels the image of war gods and that these tribes have dared anger them by trying to enter there domain. The prophet's situation has also changed with the knowledge gained from them especially the science behind extending life (Forerunner life extending science still far out of reach of understanding) they find themselves while still having the axe of immediate execution above their heads figuratively and literally in the base of their necks, spines, and hearts. That their lives could have been worse death by Sangheili instantly or the gilded cage they live in now most prophets gladly accept opulence in captivity (the more useful information is shared the more commodities ONI Provides) though they now find themselves at 702 the other 31 prophets dying all at the impressive ages between 600-800 years of age.

April 11 2154 C.E.: Shepard is born. There is a second publicized accident involving the exposure of humans to element zero.

August 12th, 2155 C.E.: Saren Arterius is promoted to active service in the Turian military at the age of 16. The Systems Alliance occupies completed portions of Arcturus Station, intended to become the Alliance's headquarters. Jeff "Joker" Moreau is born.

December 21st, 2702:UNSC re-discover to their horror at first promethean knights and an even larger composer though their fears are allayed when it's discovered the Didact has no power over these constructs most are quickly moved to Reach with the composer integrated aboard the 13 kilometer long Durancass Class-Superior Dreadnaught. Study into Forerunner medicine gives the UNSC which already enjoyed a 200 year life-span to 500 though to achieve this requires you to travel to Reach to get the procedure done. While immortality in a sense does exist most believe that getting a flash clone of your brain isn't you. And for the unwanted elements in society get immortality in service of your state can be achieved now, ONI and the UNSC in general found no qualms with giving lifers in jail to the composer. And rebels meant to be interrogated and executed are just tossed to the composer there memories easily being able to sifted through at ONI's leisure.

November 24th, 2157 C.E.: The colony of Shanxi opens up the 314 relay and is attacked by a Turian patrol convoy. The Turians quickly invade and take Shanxi but a joint Alliance/Colonial response fleet of over 120 ships drives the Turians from Shanxi. But a ceasefire is quickly called and the Asari mediate a peace between Humanity and the Turians. While the Systems Alliance joins the Citadel Council seeing it as an opportunity to strengthen their economy, military, and have allies in case the 12 colonies go rogue and to also not stand alone in the galaxy anymore the 12 Unified Colonies of Kobol reject the offer though. Their reasons being that their fleet size was necessary to stop the Cylon threat (Which terrifies and angers the council of another law humanity has broken) and that the Colonials would not share the secrets to their FTL capabilities. Though this does make the relations between the Citadel and Colonies cold Alliance humans constantly flocking to the 12 colonies for vacation has caused other species to head to the 12 colonies as well and turn the Cyrannus system into a major tourist hub for all citadel species (Even if this pisses the council off to no end they're individual planets especially the Asari Republics want to try and not repeat what happened with the Quarians which they must comply with their wishes).

July 30th, 2158 C.E.: Humans learn the potential of biotics. An international effort to track element zero exposures begins. Roughly 10% of recorded exposed children show indications of biotic ability. April 14: Ashley Williams is born.

August 22nd, 2159 C.E.: Saren Arterius becomes the youngest Turian to be inducted into the Spectres. The Systems Alliance purchases Gagarin Station for a fraction of its construction cost, and converts the facility into a biotic research and training facility. Colonial children also exhibiting biotic abilities after their parents contact with element zero are also sent to Gagarin Station.

December 5th, 2160 C.E.: With the existence of human biotics firmly established, the Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training (BAaT) program is set up on Gagarin Station to train potential candidates and develop biotic implants. The biotic drug red sand is first used. The Blue Suns mercenary group is founded by Zaeed Massani and Vido Santiago in the Skyllian Verge. Kasumi Goto is born.

December 31st, 2160 C.E.: The biotic massacre happens on Canceron though contrary to name it was the biotics that did the slaughter. A hundred people stirred up to rally and riot by a local priest attacked an orphanage known to hold biotics to cleanse Canceron of the "Unclean" the children under so much pressure released a biotic wave that turned the rioters into paste. New laws were passed protecting biotics but the Colonial government donates more funding into the Alliance Biotic program.

October 21st, 2161 C.E.: Amid concerns over gene therapy and genetic modifications being misused, the Systems Alliance Parliament passes the Sudham-Wolcott Genetic Heritage Act. It imposes sharp restrictions on controversial uses of genetic engineering, but provides government subsidies for beneficial applications. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya is born. Jack is born.

June 29th, 2162 C.E.: Construction of Arcturus Station is completed. A survey team working for batarian entrepreneur Edan Had'dah discovers a mysterious artifact orbiting an unnamed planet near the Perseus Veil.

January 22nd, 2163 C.E.: The Alliance secretly begins illegal AI research at a base on Sidon with Dr. Shu Qian as project leader. Lt. Kahlee Sanders is assigned as a tech analyst. The first experimental L1 biotic implants are used in humans. A series of starship drive failures are orchestrated over populated areas on human colony worlds, causing widespread exposures to element zero. This results in a second generation of humans born with biotic potential. The Leviathan of Dis, a genetically-engineered living starship believed to be nearly a billion years old, is discovered by a batarian survey team on the planet Jartar. The Leviathan disappears under dubious circumstances after a batarian dreadnought passes through the Dis system.

May 22nd, 2164 C.E.: Ivor Johnstagg is sentenced to 21 years in prison for attempting to assassinate Venta Tox, the Volus ambassador to the Citadel. Although Johnstagg claims to be acting on behalf of the radical human political party Eternal Terra, no connection is found and Johnstagg is diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. Backlash from the assassination attempt jeopardizes the Systems Alliance's bid for an embassy on the Citadel.

August 1st, 2165 C.E.: Humanity continues to expand, founding more colonies and establishing trade alliances with many of the other species who recognize the authority of the Citadel Council. In 2165 CE, the Council makes official recognition of humanity's growing power and influence in the galactic community. Humanity is granted an embassy on the Citadel with the 12 colonies of Kobol sending an emissary to the Human embassy to represent them, the political and economic heart of the galaxy. Tensions grow between humans and Batarians as they compete for territory in the Skyllian Verge. The events of Mass Effect: Revelation continue. After an Alliance research station at Sidon is attacked, David Anderson searches for those responsible alongside Kahlee Sanders, and discovers an Alliance scientist, Dr. Shu Qian, was conducting illegal AI research to unlock the secrets behind a mysterious artifact discovered near the Perseus Veil. Eventually, Anderson is assigned to work with Saren Arterius to track down Dr. Qian and his Batarian supporter, Edan Had'dah. However, Saren instead kills both Dr. Qian and Had'dah, blames Anderson for the mission's failure, and uses Dr. Qian's research to search for the artifact himself. Terrorists steal antimatter from the Alliance cruiser SSV Geneva. The sole figure arrested names his sponsor "Cerberus". This is the first such incident of sabotage connected to the Cerberus organization. After a disagreement between Vido Santiago and Zaeed Massani over hiring batarians into the Blue Suns, Vido betrays Zaeed and leaves him for dead. All records of Zaeed's involvement in the Blue Suns are erased. Jack is abducted by Cerberus agents on Eden Prime. They fake her death and take her to the Teltin Facility on Pragia as part of a project intended to improve biotic potential in humans.

January 1st, 2711: The UNSC secures its position in Covenant Space and looking at a galactic map is content to known that almost the entire outer edges of the galaxy are firmly in the UNSC's territory of sphere of heavy "influence". Exploration ships are sent deeper into the galactic core to find new worlds to settle the UNSC firmly believes in its right to hold the mantle of responsibility in the galaxy and will achieve what the Librarian desired.

**A/N: DAMN…..that took so mostly because I was thinking do I jump straight into the story or go timeline and try to explain some stuff. Ultimately while story would have been more fun I had to do the timeline to explain some stuff like where are the Covenant well there's your answer the UNSC pushed the Elites buttons causing civil war making them lose their military control over covenant space allowing the UNSC to move in and make the lesser species part of their sphere of influence and control…mostly control. The Elites will be added in though don't worry we haven't heard the last of those hinge heads. So when I did this timeline I had to think how can I make something that's boring and not what people want to see in the next chapter something they'd like? My answer was just add more detail put in some story in historical events at the end it's not so wordy because that's just copy and paste mostly of canon events. So please tell me what you think also updates will be tried to be done as soon as possible but, school and job searching do come first! (And oh god let me tell you Michigan sucks when you're looking for a new job! If anyone reading can guaranteed me at least an interview please don't hesitate to PM me and yes this is just me being desperate I can't help it!) But I do promise one thing that all my chapters will be long you won't get a short one nope not here! I'll try to keep them long as possible hell if I have to make up conflict and spend days trying to figure out how it can be incorporated into the story I will. Your all worth it you people who I've never met (And maybe could offer me a job) **

**P.S. if you're wondering why the 12 colonies only got one date where it's just them and them alone it's cause I couldn't find jack shit I what went on that was truly worth sticking in there between the armistice and the fall of the 12 colonies. **

**P.S.S. Reviews and PM's are always welcomed hell I want them! Especially if you suggestions, OC's, and or interesting questions or scenarios you want to bring up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey here's the second chapter for The Three Empire's! Also you guys had good questions brought up excellent points and I would PM you all back if I could but I'm way too lazy to do that. Now there were a few questions that stood out and I'll answer them in A/N's or the story. **

**970910: The Reason why the SA, and Colonies aren't absorbed is quite simple the UNSC aren't war mongers even the Great Roman Empire only started wars where they were the victim or there ally was.(Course there's instances of lying but that's beside the point!) My point is just because they can do it doesn't mean they will and one other thing 30 billion plus people live in the 12 colonies, 10-15 billion live in the HSA that's a lot of people to control it's basically "Your more trouble than your worth" kind of scenario. **

**Also for the sake of combing 3 universes together I do have to make the galaxy bigger to where the UNSC and its territory is star wars terms controls the Outer Rim entirely and is extending into the Mid Rim. While the Council and Terminus hold the Core Worlds, Inner Rim, and has territory in the Mid Rim. And the Deep Core is still obviously Collector territory. And the 12 colonies of Kobol is on the border of Inner Rim and Mid Rim. **

**And before I forget I don't own Halo, Mass Effect, and BSG. **

**September, 27****th**** 2711 Castor System **

**UNSC Phoenix-Class invasion barge **_**The Triumph**_

**Main Bridge**

Vice-Admiral John Xavier a man of 143 years of age but with the appearance of someone in their late 20's. With Prophet Technology the Human race easily enjoys an 800-900 year life span. And with humans reaching into maturity at 18 years of age that gives the typical Human in UNSC space A LOT of time to master many skills and do many things in there long life times. Military being a mandatory one for everyone in UNSC space ranging from a short 3 year span of service to Reach's 25 years of mandatory service.

Vice-Admiral John Xavier stood at about 6'3 with black hair and brown eyes he was currently looking at the tactical map at the center of the bridge going over where to place his ship and escorts to protect the small dusty planet of New Erde-Tyrene. John thought back to how this all came about.

New Erde-Tyrene one of the newer colonies founded ten months ago and closer than any other colony to the center of the galaxy in what's been called the Mid Rim. New Erde-Tyrene holds a population of about 245,000 Humans, 30,000 Kig-Yar, and 110,000 Unggoy. 9 months ago it was quiet community of only about 10,000 humans and grunts with the biggest thing coming to their small colony the Human and Kig-Yar merchants. But with the UNSC pushing for more colonization inward and the discovery of a device which can only be described as a giant tuning fork this small little colony has jumped from 10,000 colonists to 385,000 thousand colonists.

The UNSC though has quarantined the tuning fork ONI theorizes from intense study that the tuning fork device is a transportation device of sorts describing it like "Someone building a highway across the galaxy." This news terrified High Command because of the fact almost 400,000 colonists are now at risk of an enemy by passing all there outer defenses, radar systems, and interdictor gravity wells designed to pull ships from SFTL.

So it was decided to send out a 3.5 km Phoenix Class-Invasion Barge _The Triumph_ based off the original Phoenix Class-Colony Ships this ship has more weapons is 1 km longer and is boasted in being able to single handedly take entire worlds with little to no support. And her escort groups to make sure New Erde-Tyrene defenses we're prepared but not defend the colony that was left to the two 497.4 M Vanguard Class Destroyers. The Triumph's escort consisted of 8 cruisers two 1.17 km Halcyon Mark II's and four 1.192 km Marathon Mark III's each came with two 614 m Warrior Class Destroyers, four 535 m Paris Heavy Frigates, and a new type of ship two 517 m Daring Class Frigates. The Daring though the smallest supports a new experimental Energy projector developed by R&D to try to equip the weapon that once was only capable of being supported by a ship 1 km or longer bringing the total number of extreme long range weapons from ten to twelve for the 59 ship fleet. John was confident that the amount of fire power a modern 28th century UNSC Fleet could handle anything except a Forerunner fleet itself. The fleet did an in-system jump to the tuning fork and John took his seat.

"Ney activate the gate." John said to the podium next to his chair a blue light flickered on revealing Napoleonic general Michel Ney.

"Oui vice-amiral" Ney responded the center of the tuning fork then began to spin rapidly and a blue light started to brighten up as well John turned to Ney.

"So Ney what do you think will find on the other side?" John asked Ney just shrugged.

"Who knows this device isn't Forerunner too young but whatever it is hostile or not it's no match for the UNSC Vivat UNSC." John just smirked.

"And Long Live the UNSC to you as well."

The tuning fork finally finished doing whatever it was doing was now ready and safe for the 51 ship fleet to go through and they did.

**Artemis Tau **

**Athens system **

**HSA/Colonial patrol (Mid-Battle) **

**SSV Cruiser **_**Constantine**_

_**Bridge**_

Captain Avery Miller a man of African descent was not having a good day him his Berlin Class Cruiser Constantine and his escort four Hastings Class Frigates Berlin, Paris, Athena, and Rio had to do a joint patrol with a Colonial patrol of three Gunstars the Minerva, Neptune, and Sacred Scroll's with him put in command on paper this was supposed to be a quiet, boring patrol now it's turned into a fight for their lives when they entered the Artemis Tau. Who's ever idea it was to set up a colony so close to Kite's nest and the Harsa system the home system of the Batarians needs to be shot in Avery's opinion. But now wasn't the time to worry about that he had a battle to win in.

The enemy ships weren't pirates but mercenaries particularly of the Blood Pack variety 14 in all one cruiser and thirteen frigates had ambushed them destroying the frigate SSV Paris but the colonial frigates capable of carrying a complement Vipers quickly launched them along with his 12 F-61 Trident Fighters. The fighters especially the Vipers quickly launched missiles, and while not making it through the Gardian laser systems was enough to make the pirates back off giving the human joint fleet a chance to regroup.

"I want the Constantine to concentrate fire on that cruiser everyone else is free to pick a target and get me the colonial captain tell him he's nuke's free. And send a message back to Arcturus Station let them know that the Artemis Tau is under threat!"

The Constantine's crew quickly yelled out "yes sir's!" and got to work the Constantine quickly unloaded three rounds into the enemy cruiser a two generations out of date Batarian one and quickly brought down it's kinetic barriers with the first shot and destroying it in the second, the third shot just passed through the debris'. The Alliance frigates also scored 5 kills 3 for the Berlin and one each for the Athena and Rio the colonials took out 3 enemy frigates at the cost of the Neptune which went up in a huge explosion when it's FTL engine was destroyed by the engineers as per orders for all Colonial ships at least that's what the VI battle computer was telling Avery.

"Sir the Captain of the Minerva has just sent us confirmation nukes are prepped and ready for launch."

Avery nodded his head at the comm officer.

"Good have him launch at the remaining enemy ships I want them gone." The comm officer nodded and sent the orders to the Minerva and Sacred Scrolls.

**Gunstar**_** Minerva**_

**Bridge **

Captain Salazar Krios a man of 5'11 black hair and clean shaven making him look younger than the 44 was happy to finally be able to use his nuclear complement. Standard aboard all Colonial ships with the discovery of the Citadel Council and there severe aversion to nuclear weapons due to the Krogan rebellions Colonial captains have been having trouble with using them lately.

With Colonial officials stressing in each captain to not use them unless absolutely necessary and never near a habitable planet. Some higher ups are questioning if they should even continue using them to gain more favor with the Citadel this made Salazar cringe in disgust nukes while yes dangerous and shouldn't be used lightly still have a place in battles and he could think of many times just one well-placed nuke could do and save lives!

But luckily the captain of the Constantine had some sense and realized that if he committed his forces they're wouldn't be much left of at least the Alliance frigates. Colonial ships while sporting a mix of Kinetic barriers, and mass accelerator cannons still rely on the armor of their ships absorb the eezo fueled rounds and torpedo's and are even looking at co-operation with the Asari on a next-gen type of armor.

"Sir the nukes are prepped for launch we just need you to give the command." An officer said to Salazar.

Salazar nodded and turned to his first officer who nodded as well they both took off their necklaces which held the keys that both needed to be turned at the same time to allow the launch of nukes. And while such a procedure might be considered primitive in a modern society that gets everything done at the push of a button this procedure is still in use in the colonies to ensure no nukes are used by any one man and it also does give the Citadel Council comfort in a complicated system that needs to be followed before using any world destroying weapons.

"Ready Theo?" Salazar asked his first officer Theo who nodded.

"Ready when you are sir." Salazar and Theo then both turned the keys at the same time.

Seconds later dozens of missiles from the Minerva and Scrolls followed by four nuclear tipped missiles made its way to the five remaining pirate frigates. And while the gardian laser was able to stop the regular missiles it allowed the 4 nuclear ones to get close and detonate lighting up the space around the five frigates in a bright white light seconds later it was done all that was left was the small amount of twisted remains of the five blood pack frigates for a few seconds everyone went quiet for some this was the first time ever seeing a nuclear device going off.

Cheering though came seconds after from the fighters, and the ships the bridge aboard the Constantine was full of happy faces hugging each other on a job well done. Even Avery the overall commander of the patrol group smirked and shook his first officer's hand. Defeating a larger force that ambushed you would surely earn promotions, commendations, and other rewards. But just when Avery was going to give his next orders the ships naval flight officer yelled over everyone else.

"MORE SHIPS INCOMING!" making everyone stop cheering and to see what's going on.

What came out of FTL was 6 pirate cruisers, 7 destroyers, and 21 frigates who were preparing to fire on the entire patrol group. The patrol group tried to go towards the active relay and go FTL but the 7 destroyers blocked there path.

**Cruiser **_**Sword of Khar'Shan**_

**Bridge**

Charm knew he shouldn't have trusted those Blood Pack to do the job right it was a simple job attack the Alliance ships, damage the Colonial ones and capture the Colonial FTL But they couldn't even take out more than two of the ships one of them was a Colonial one which he explicably stated only to DAMAGE!

Charm like every other Batarian of notable wealth in the galaxy was eager to get their hands on the Colonials FTL engines with it the Batarians could use it and attack inner council space even make runs on the Citadel itself without having to go through the relays. For years now the Hegemony has been trying to get a Colonial FTL through any means but what do they have to show for it?

Nothing zip nada the Colonials kept construction of the ships and engines solely in the Cyrannus system. They had enacted a law while considered racist by everyone but was smart in only hiring humans who could prove there of Colonial birth and even then only Colonials born on high class worlds like Picon. Not to mention Colonial seen outside of their territory or council space was always rare. Catching them even harder the Colonials and Alliance are extremely secretive when it comes to joint patrols to keep situations like this from happening. Charm couldn't tell you how much the Hegemony has paid the Shadow Broker to finally dig up some dirt and pick an easy target with a Colonial ship in it.

Now he has two Colonial ships FTL's in his hands and trapped in a corner he couldn't let this opportunity pass him by or there'll be hell to pay that's for sure.

"Make sure to block there transit path and shoot any ships attempting to leave we don't need them going FTL to the relay and leaving the system."

The officer nodded and Charm observed one of the Alliance frigates stray too far from the main group and get blasted to pieces by the destroyers.

**SSV Cruiser **_**Constantine**_

**Bridge**

"DAMNIT" Avery was pissed they just lost the Berlin who got too far from far the Gunstars protection. Avery wasn't a fool he knew that these pirates were after the Colonial ships it's something every captain in the alliance is briefed on when doing joint patrols with the Colonials. That their alternate FTL systems attract many scavengers looking to make a fortune selling it to the highest bidder.

"We can't go to FTL and back to the relay those destroyers are blocking our path head for the inactive relay at least it will put some space between us." Avery ordered.

The Alliance/Colonial patrol quickly made an FTL to the inactive relay 117.

"Someone get me a line to the Minerva's captain." An officer nodded and a few seconds later the hologram of Salazar Krios came up.

"Yes Captain Miller?" Salazar asked.

"Captain my forces are prepared to make a final stand against the pirates here at the inactive relay as per the Adama protocol your ships are too use your FTL systems to leave the system or if unable to self-destruct." Avery told Salazar the protocol that all Colonial and Alliance officers are drilled into their heads.

The Adama protocol was founded in the early 2160's when a Colonial Defender class cruiser _Argos _almost found itself captured by pirates. Due to the three thousand plus strong navy of the 12 Colonies it wasn't until 2162 that every Colonial ship was outfitted with kinetic barriers and mass accelerator cannons. This meant that for some time Colonial ships were facing horrible odds against pirate ships and had to always be escorted by Alliance ships to help them. But Alliance ships weren't everywhere and the Argos was almost taken had not a Loki class heavy cruiser came and nuked the ship and quickly went FTL escaping. The captain of the heavy cruiser would have probably been executed had not Adama captain of the notable Battle Star _Galactica _defended the captain stating that losing their FTL to pirates would have been worse.

The captain was left off with a slap on the wrist and Adama had published a new protocol to the brass for approval the Emergency Priority Order 012131A-1 nick named the Adama protocol. The protocol called for the destruction of the ship's engine, and or ship and the securing of the ship's engineers by either escape pods, Vipers, Raptors, or if necessary death. This protocol while hated by the president and Quorum was passed pragmatism over human rights had to take precedent now a Colonial engineer has one of the highest paying jobs in the Colonial military easily surpassing the First Officers though the threat of execution to keep the secret of Colonial FTL out of enemy hands has probably something to do with that.

"Sorry captain but we can't go FTL again the core is too heated up take twenty minutes to cool down looks like were going with self-destruct." Salazar said grimly.

"Then it's been an honor captain Salazar." Avery told him knowing they were all dead.

"Hopefully we'll meet again the fields of Elysium." Salazar said waiting for the enemy to come which they did the Frigates forming on the sides in wolf pack formations. The destroyers forming the front with the cruisers behind them steadily advancing on them pushing them closer to the relay.

Just as the pirates were going to fire on the ships the relay behind the Alliance/Colonial ships began to activate.

"What the hell who activated the relay?" Avery said he was thinking of doing it himself but knowing that would just delay the inevitable not to mention if he did survive his career and life would be over anyways.

"No one sir the relay was getting activated on the other side!" said an officer at a terminal.

"Great so first contact species and they get to see the Batarians blowing us up to hell." Said one officer.

**Cruiser **_**Sword of Khar'Shan**_

**Bridge**

"What the hell did they turn on the relay?" Charm yelled at one of his officers.

"No sir the relay was activated on the other side." His officer told him.

"Alright then stop advancing can't risk pushing the Colonial ships

"Sir the pirate ships have stopped advancing it seems they're just as curious about what's to come out as well." Another officer said to him.

"Sir the Minerva, and Scrolls are prepared to self-destruct just waiting for the command and the Athena, and Rio are requesting orders." Another officer said to him.

But Avery couldn't think of anything they were trapped they couldn't move forward for obvious reasons it would just get closer to the guns of the pirates, they couldn't move back they would get smashed by whatever was coming out of the relay.

"Tell them to maintain position were stuck and there's nothing we can do about it but tell the Minerva and the Sacred Scrolls that if you have any Raptors or Vipers with FTL capability you better launch them now, but don't self-destruct until I order them too or my cruiser goes down." Avery ordered the crew got to work distributing his orders.

Avery turned back to look at the screen showing the relay's inner rings spinning up and what came out shocked him to no end. 50 cruiser size ships came from the relay followed by 8 dreadnaught size warships, but what came next shocked everyone even the Colonial captains and personal. What came out was a massive dreadnaught 3.5 km in length this ship had just destroyed the previous the five biggest known ships in the galaxy for the record of being the largest. _Destiny Ascension, _and the Battle Star's _Galactica, Columbia, Athena, and Archeron. _

"What the hell!" Avery yelled out loud when the VI told him the size of that ship.

**Cruiser **_**Sword of Khar'Shan**_

**Bridge**

"What the fuck is going on!" Charm yelled at his subordinates not liking how a fleet of cruisers and dreadnaughts just came from the relay.

"I don't know sir." One subordinate said fearfully knowing Charm could shoot him at any moment and no one would care.

"Well then explain to me how a fleet of fifty cruisers, eight dreadnaughts and one mega dreadnaught that's 3.5 kilometers long even exist!" He said angrily Charm didn't like surprises and now being out gunned tremendously isn't making him any happier.

"I don't know sir but we are picking up no eezo on those ships they're clearly a new species that achieved space flight." The Officer told to him Charm looked at him directly in the eyes all four of them.

"Sir the alien fleet has just sent us a message but I can't pick it up too garbled." Another officer said to him but Charm ignored him.

"No eezo absolutely none at all?" Charm said then grinned as an officer charged with the retrieval of a Colonial FTL he was forced to watch the naval portion of that war games the Alliance and Colonials had all those years ago to get a feel for their tactics. He saw what an outnumbered but technologically advanced fleet could do and it looks like he gets to do the same thing.

"Prepare the cannons to fire I want that fleet destroyed they don't have eezo so that means they must be some upstart race let's show them the power of the Hegemony!" He said grinning thinking not only would he get Colonial FTL's but a whole new race to conquer and make part of the Hegemony.

**UNSC Phoenix-Class invasion barge **_**The Triumph**_

**Main Bridge**

"Well this is certainly an awkward situation we found ourselves in vice-amiral" Ney said to John.

"Yes coming out of that tuning fork straight into a battle what's the situation and now the larger enemy force is aiming their guns at us wouldn't you say Ney?" John asked Ney nodded and brought up a hologram of the space around them.

The hologram showed the larger enemy force bunching close together so that they could perform a large volley of shots on his fleet.

"Well amiral our shields are at 100% and a first contact package was sent but it looks like they ignored it seems their more interested in fighting then talking." Ney said smirking.

"Charge the Energy projector and let's end this quick then." John ordered and Ney and the crew got to work preparing for a fight a quick one thanks to the energy projector though.

After the Human Covenant war the UNSC Infinity had one of the first experimental energy projectors now this weapon is a main armament on any UNSC ship over 2 km.

"Enemy projectiles incoming." One officer said.

102 small mass accelerated rounds flew from the pirate fleet as with all mass effect ships being able to quickly discharge 3 rounds before having to stop due to heat buildup and continuing would either cause recoil damage or burn everyone up inside.

The rounds made contact with over 40 hitting The Triumph itself but what shocked everybody was the blue hexagonal pattern shielding flaring up where the hits made their mark. This was what was being seen happening from all the ships in the UNSC fleet.

"Any casualties?" John asked.

"No sir though one of the frigates _Joker _took 7 shots and its shields are at 32% and the Destroyer _Goeben _took 5 its shields are at 83% besides from them all other ships are fine none of the escorts dipping under 95%._"_ An officer told him.

"And our own shields?" John asked the officer smirked but Ney beat him to it.

"Around 88% amiral." Ney said and continued with.

"Sir the energy projectors on all ships are primed and ready for firing." John smiled.

"Ok then have the Triumph and the cruisers along with the Daring's to move forward and fire the energy projectors I want a wide burst not pencil thin and get our particle beams ready as well and destroy the bastards."

"Why move forward sir I mean we can get them from here?" Ney asked.

"I want to keep those other aliens alive for questioning besides Ney haven't you heard? 'The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend.'" John said while his ship, his cruisers, and two frigates move forward quickly getting next to the Alliance/Colonial ships.

"Also prep an EMP blast and Ney see if you can hack into their computers take what you can and turn off there camera's and try to stay discreet Ney."

"With Pleasure vice-amiral." Ney saluted and his hologram disappeared

**Cruiser **_**Sword of Khar'Shan**_

**Bridge**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Charm screamed slamming his fist down on the galaxy map.

"HOW THE FUCK WERE THEY ABLE TO SHAKE OFF A FULL SALVO!" Charm kept screaming to no one in particular.

"SIR THE ENEMY SHIPS ARE POWERING UP THEY'RE PREPARING TO FIRE!" The officer said

Charm's eyes widened with horrid realization that he was doomed because he had bunched his ships so close together evasive maneuvers would be impossible. The tactic of grouping together to perform one huge salvo while effective in destroying ships makes you horribly vulnerable afterwards making it a tactic only to be performed when you can assure the enemies total destruction from it. Because if failed you just made yourself a sitting duck which the pirate fleet just did.

With Ney hacking into the Alliance/Colonial ships the 11 ships of the UNSC fired their energy projectors. The devastation was enormous all of the destroyers and cruisers were either caught in the blast or were sheared into pieces by being in proximity of it. The frigates had little chance as well there pathetic heat shields did little to stop the frigates from turning into giant ovens.

As soon as it started it was done when everyone from the UNSC ships to the Alliance/Colonial ones got a good look at what was left one side was surprised while the other looked on with a bored 'Been there done that sort of deal'.

The pirate ships or what was left of them were melted pieces of slag some pieces glowing white hot purple or red before quickly cooling down in the -270 Celsius vacuum of space. The frigates on the fringes of the formation didn't look that much better one that was still intact and didn't fly to pieces, explode, or just plain melt was plain black. Not painted black like the UNSC counterparts no this ship went from rust red to overcooked black.

**UNSC Phoenix-Class invasion barge **_**The Triumph**_

**Main Bridge**

"Well that's the end of them Ney how goes the hacking of our 'friends'." John asked Ney.

"Surprisingly easy sir they have some sort of construct but it's clearly not sentient in any sense of the word and there firewalls well if you can call them walls and not a line in the dirt are just as abysmal. Ney said.

"Really well what do we have Ney?" John said

"Well sir after reviewing their history these people are actually humans." This earned a surprised look from John.

"Humans…Ney are you sure you're not hitting rampancy?" John said seriously because even though Smart AI's can easily overcome that once severe problem the fact that Ney is saying these people are another space fairing human civilization certainly raises concerns over Ney's mind.

Ney just scowled at that John would insinuate he was going crazy.

"No sir my mind is perfectly still intact but after reviewing their history and bringing up our own it does actually make sense on how they came to be." Ney said John still not believing it asked.

"How so then Ney?" Ney's scowl got even deeper and he turned orange a clear sign that an AI was getting mad.

"There insurrectionists sir and if they're history is anything to go bye there ones who fled en-masse during the height of Vice-Admiral Preston Cole's campaign in the 2540's." Ney said going full red.

Now this raised red flags all over the bridge and with John. Shortly after the Human-Covenant war or Great War when colonies were being re-established and isolated colonies were being brought back into the fold a new colony world unregistered before or during the war was found. It turns out it was founded by a group of refugees from a glassed colony it was a small colony whose main defense was secrecy when a UNSC Frigate parked itself right above the colony the people were repatriated. This process was done a few more times on other worlds where refugees from the war made their homes most became part of the UNSC without a struggle too weak to fight back or just want the protection that the UNSC now offered and the benefits as well. Some did fight back but small refugee colonies were no match for the veteran legions of UNSC Marines, ODST, and other forces.

"Give me the information and get me into contact with HIGHCOM and send a copy of the data you've gotten from the ships to them immediately." John ordered quickly downloading all the info Ney had gotten from the ships and John downloading them through his neural link instantly learning all that there was.

John then closed his eyes and focused not a second later he was standing in an oval room surrounded by the men, woman, synthetics and Digihumans who lead the UNSC and her empire. While he's not really standing there with advancement in the neural links especially for commanding officers coupled with Ney John is able to contact anyone sharing his rank in the neural link or higher. (If he's allowed to communicate with them.)

"Vice-Admiral John Xavier we've all downloaded the data your orders are as followed observation this…Human Systems Alliance and 12 Colonies of Kobol aren't the typical refugee colonies with some militia men the first one has had almost 200 years to build up a sizeable force and establish themselves while the other if were to believe from the data is over 2,000 years old." Said a man to his right well not really a man more a blue ball hologram to his right a Digihuman.

Like there name says a Digihuman is well a human who went digital they abandoned their physical bodies to become pure information though it doesn't stop them from using a variety of platforms if necessary.

"Yes sir's" John saluted and just as quickly as he came his hologram disappeared. Which suited everyone just fine with a 1300 world empire to govern, and control alien population's quick, and informed decisions has become the norm in the UNSC.

**SSV Cruiser **_**Constantine**_

**Bridge**

"Did you see that?" One of the men at the terminals asked the man next to him who just nodded dumbly.

"Yep an entire pirate fleet wiped out in a few seconds." He said.

One of the officers not dumb struck by the display walked up to captain Miller.

"Umm sir orders?"

"Hail them and prep a first contact package." The bridge crew nodded their heads and quickly got back to work.

"Ugh sir there seems to be an issue we've established some contact but most of where were getting is garbled up their algorithms for communications are advanced more advanced than ours."

"Just try to isolate the signal and send the first contact package on all frequencies they

"Also have the Minerva's captain here as well we need to represent all of humanity to our new cousins." This earned Avery looks from everyone in the bridge he just smirked and pointed at the side of the large mega-dreadnaught which proudly displayed an imperialistic eagle and the words UNSC _the Triumph_. This made everyone blush in embarrassment for not being able to notice the huge _English _words written on the side of the biggest ship they've ever seen but then again you can hardly blame them not after that devastating show of power but still the idea that these were humans made everyone giddy with excitement.

Before making contact with the 12 Colonies of Kobol the concept of another Human civilization space fairing or not would be scoffed at by everyone in the HSA. But after the contact with the 12 Colonies and hearing of their origins now the idea of meeting other humanities may be considered small to non-existent but still possible after all no one really knows what became of the 13th tribe all those years ago. But more importantly anyone with an opinion on politics knows that another Humanity added to their own just means more power and trade for the HSA and 12 Colonies over the Council.

A hologram of the captain of the Minerva appeared soon after.

"Captain Miller." Krios saluted to the commanding officer finally being able to follow proper protocol.

"Captain Krios." Avery saluted back.

"So has our fellow _Human _saviors answered your hail yet?" Krios asked his hologram showing him eyeing something probably the mega-dreadnaught.

"Not yet there communications algorithms is making it hard to establish contact immediately but we should be able to adjust to pick them up soon and I see you realized there humans as well." John replied.

"Yes we can see from the big English words written on the side and what garbled transmissions we can pick up is pure English no translators so they can't be the 13th tribe." Krios replied.

Avery realized this as well that what they were picking up even garbled had some words in it that was pure English no translators, no variation from what the Alliance uses. Caprican the only other language outside of the Alliance list of languages that resembles English even has its own differences besides the obvious writing but also Caprican could be described as a mix of Ancient Athenian/Greek and English mixed together.

But this wasn't mixed or had any other variations this was pure English that only meant that these ships came from Earth! Avery just smiled at that and turned to his communications officer.

"Get me Arcturus command immediately and keep sending messages to the mega-dreadnaught." Who nodded and established a link to Arcturus the image that came up was the famous Vice-Admiral Steven Hackett Avery and Krios saluted the commanding officer immediately as his image came up but with Avery still smiling.

"Captain Miller, captain Krios I assume you're calling me because you were able to repel the pirate attack?" Hackett asked thinking that's why Avery was so happy.

"Well in any case my dreadnaught and 9 Alliance cruisers and 8 wolf packs along with a 2 BattleStars and their 15 Berzerk cruisers is coming to support you and secure the system." Hackett continued.

"Well sir we were able to repel the first wave of enemy pirates but a second wave came to reinforce them but that's not why we're calling the relay was activated." Avery responded.

"Explain Miller?" Hackett asked curious on why Avery was so happy if he didn't defeat the pirates and the fact that one of the most heavily enforced laws in Citadel space was just broken.

"We were able to handle the first wave of pirates but soon enemy reinforcements showed up and pushed us back to the inactive relay not allowing us to transit to FTL to the active relay sir." Avery explained Hackett nodded for him to continue.

"The relay then activated on the other side and what came out was a 59 ships all cruiser size or larger."

"First contact!?" Hackett exclaimed making contact with a space fairing species were rare and always had profound effects on galactic society.

"Somewhat sir but the ships and comm signals that were able to pick up are all in English sir." Avery said Hackett looked in though then looked at Krios.

"The mythical 13th tribe?" Krios shook his head.

"No its perfect English not even Caprican is that close to your language it could only mean one thing sir Earth ships." Avery said Hackett looked in deep though.

Unlike Avery who was an Earth Enthusiast a faction that's been around since the Colonials and Alliance made contact. Basically a bunch of people who share old Earth collections, and artifacts and even info if available. So it's no surprise Avery would hope these people were from Earth but Hackett isn't going to jump the gun just yet and declare these the people are from the HSA motherland. Then he remembered something important.

"Wait what do you mean what you were able to pick up?" Hackett asked.

"Well sir we haven't been able to pick up their transmission only garbled word." Avery explained.

Hackett didn't like the sound of that Alliance VI's are renowned for their abilities even able to talk with somebody with an old Earth ham radio. This meant these Humans had either very advanced technology or extremely alien design both didn't sound good if they turned out to be hostile.

"Keep trying to establish contact with them and if you can warn them of our arrival we don't need to surprise them Hackett out."

**UNSC Phoenix-Class invasion barge **_**The Triumph**_

**Main Bridge**

"So were just supposed to play nice and observe them?" Ney asked.

"Correct HIGHCOM wants us to observe them and see what we're dealing with." John responded to him.

"Also how are we coming along with turning there frequencies into something we can talk to with them and here their response Ney?" John asked while some garbled stuff was able to get through and the intent was obviously peaceful he'd like to know what they're saying without every half word being cut out.

"Harder than I thought if you want a comparison try getting your neural link to call one of Apple's old 22nd century iPhones." John winced at that comparison.

"That bad huh well keep at it I'm sure we can-"

"Sir more ships are incoming!" an officer yelled.

"What onscreen now!" John ordered.

The tactical map flickered on quickly and showed the entire Artemis Tau they quickly tracked the energy buildup of ships to another tuning fork device on the other end of the system. Out came 50 ships matching the largest ship and the smallest ones with the red arrow head shape. While 17 ships came out matching the two round head shaped ships and side pods.

"Clearly their reinforcements no doubt meant to handle that enemy force we just destroyed." Responded the officer who warned John of this fleet's arrival.

"They're sending out signals lots of them clearly our friends warned them of our inability to communicate at the moment." The officer told him.

"Ney how are you coming along in that being able to pick up their lower frequency?" John asked not afraid of being attack if the technology of the pirate fleet is anything to go on then these ships should only be slightly more powerful and if that's the case it wouldn't even be a fair fight.

"Almost there sir and…got it you're ready to communicate sir." Ney said.

"Good." John said then pressed a holographic button sending a transmission to the fleet of ships heading his way.

"Greetings this is Vice-Admiral John Xavier of the UNSC Phoenix-Class invasion barge _The Triumph _Representing the United Nations Space Command and her empire."


End file.
